Obeying Orders
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - When Andy is gives orders that contradict previous orders, what will she do? And what are the repercussions from her actions?
1. Dawn of a New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. I was working on my other fics (writer's block STINKS) and this popped into my head. Hopefully my other stories will be updated soon...I seem to have a lot of inspiration for my fics when I'm supposed to be working on history assignments and I have a big history assignment due tomorrow night.

In this story, Andy and Luke have broken up but the feeling is mutual and they still get along (cuz I'm kinda sick of the 'Luke physically hurts her' stories - he's not a bad guy, he just doesn't belong with Andy).

* * *

Andy woke to the blaring of her alarm. She reached over and hit the snooze button. Then she moved closer to Sam's side of the bed. Realizing that he wasn't there, she sighed and curled up to catch five more minutes of sleep. There were times when he woke early and, not wanting to wake her, he would get out of bed and go downstairs. It meant she was getting a hot breakfast. With that thought in her mind, she fell asleep.

When the alarm rang again, Andy turned it off and got out of bed, yawning. She quickly made the bed and then headed to the bathroom to get ready for a new day, wondering why she didn't hear movement downstairs from Sam.

When she was dressed, Andy straightened up the bedroom. She began to pack her bag and realized that she had no clean shirts to wear under her uniform. All she had left was the white shirt she was currently wearing under her button-down shirt right now. She cringed as she realized that she had loaded the washing machine last night but had never turned the machine on. She made a quick stop in Sam's laundry room and saw that he must have started the washing machine when he woke up. She loaded the clothing into the dryer and started the machine, wondering why Sam was not looking for her yet. At the rate she was going, they were going to be late for work.

Andy quickly walked down the stairs and noticed that Sam's truck was in the driveway, not the garage. She was puzzled for a second and then grinned as she recalled what had happened the night before. Frank Best had called Sam into his office right before shift was over. Andy got a ride to Sam's house from Traci and was sitting on the front steps waiting for Sam when he pulled up. He killed the engine in the driveway and jumped out of the car, pulling her into his arms. The rest of the night had been pure bliss (which was why she had forgotten about the laundry).

She entered the kitchen and was surprised to see a plate wrapped in tin-foil and Sam nowhere in sight. Then she noticed the piece of paper on top of the foil. She picked it up, smelling the pancakes wrapped in the foil.

_Andy,_

_I should have told you this last night _

_but we got a little distracted. _

_Guns and Gangs is doing a major bust _

_within the next week in one of the areas _

_where I once worked undercover. _

_They asked Frank to loan me to them _

_for the day so I can help them lay _

_their backup plans in case their_

_ undercover guy gets caught in the bust. _

_I got a ride with one of their guys_

_ who lives two blocks away. _

_Take the truck and I'll see you tonight._

_ Love you,_

_ S. _

Andy sighed. She would miss being partnered with Sam today. She loved it how Frank Best had decided that they were able to keep their personal life out of their professional life so they could ride together permanently. Besides, it was just as much her fault as his that Sam had not told her the night before and, he still made her a hot breakfast. Andy ate her breakfast and then poured a cup of coffee into a disposable hot cup before grabbing Sam's keys from the front hallway and heading to the truck.

* * *

Andy arrived at the station and quickly changed into her uniform. She had a few minutes before Parade so she saw that she was paired with Dov for the day in Sam's main car (1504). She smiled to herself, it was going to be a good day, especially with the fact that Dov was on a semi-probation for something stupid that he had done three days earlier. It meant that she got to drive and, if it came down to it, make all the major decisions.

She was about to enter the Parade room when Jerry stopped her. "Officer McNally, Officer Epstein" he waved Dov over. "You two have surveillance today at the warehouse." There was no need to say which warehouse, 15th division was currently doing surveillance on one abandoned warehouse near the beach that everyone was calling "the warehouse".

Andy bit her lip. "Detective…"

He rounded on her. "Is there a problem Officer McNally?" his tone daring her to question him.

"No sir" she answered quickly. Obviously Frank Best was not in the building or she would never have been given this assignment.

"Good. You two should get going now. You don't need to stay for Parade."

As soon as he walked away Dov looked at her. "Andy, you know…"

"Shut it Dov" she snapped.

"But Best and Swarek…"

"I said be quiet! Detective Barber gave us an assignment." She grabbed the keys to the squad car and headed out.

Dov grabbed the supply bag and headed after her, his gut screaming at him to stop Andy.

* * *

What's the significance of the warehouse? Why isn't Andy supposed to be there? Why is Dov's gut screaming at him to stop Andy? How's Sam going to react when he finds out? (Andy wearing a white t-shirt may come into play later, I put it in so I don't need to backtrack later if all of the details work out)

A.N. Please review and let me know what you think - reviews make my day!


	2. Unknown Information Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Sorry that this took so long to update. (And for those of you on story alert, I'm sorry if you get a bunch of emails but for some reason, fanfiction has been deleting some of my sentences so I kept revising after seeing the live preview - sorry!).

Have a happy new year!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Traci Nash was working at the desk. She loved how Jerry made sure that she was accommodated. He had been really understanding when she tried to work things out with Dex and he had been there for her with open arms when Dex bailed. They were now a couple. She still mostly worked the desk but he made sure that she went on patrol at least once a week and that he was available that day to pick up Leo if something held her up at work when her mom needed to leave.

Her phone rang, bringing her a much needed distraction. She answered without checking to see who called. "Nash".

"Trace…"

Her maternal instinct kicked into high gear. "What's wrong Dov?" she asked, successfully keeping the fear out of her voice.

"Have you spoken to Andy lately?"

Traci frowned. She tried to remember when she had last spoken to Andy. "She reported almost an hour ago."

"And you haven't heard from her since? She didn't call your cell?"

Traci turned to Gail, who was on desk with her and mouthed "have you heard from Andy?" Gail shook her head so Traci said "Dov, whatever's going on, spit it out."

"Andy decided we should do a walk around."

"So?" She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"I took the upper level and she took the lower level. She should have been back ten minutes ago. I gave her a few more minutes. She's not answering her phone or the radio."

Traci suddenly had a bad feeling. "Dov, get out of there now."

"But Andy…"

She cut him off. "Now Dov! Go to the squad car and wait. I'm going to tell Jerry." She hung up the phone.

Jerry was not at his desk but she spotted him sitting with Oliver Shaw in Best's office going through papers. She headed to Best's office, knocked and opened the door. "Detective Barber, Andy's not answering her cell phone."

Jerry glanced up at her for a second before going back to the papers at the desk. "Look Trace, if you two had one of your little spats, I'm not getting involved. You'll deal with whatever issue you two are having when she gets back from surveillance."

The look Traci shot Jerry left Oliver thinking _if looks could kill, Jerry would be dead._

Traci took a deep breath and turned to go. "Fine. But when Officer Swarek wants to know why his girlfriend is missing and no one is doing anything about it, I'll be sure to let him know that you were informed."

Both Jerry and Oliver looked up, startled, but before either of them could say anything, someone behind Traci said "Andy's missing? Where was she supposed to be today?"

Traci turned. "Luke." He and Andy had broken up a while ago and remained friendly.

"Where was Andy supposed to be today?" He would not be deterred. As much as he and Andy were no longer a couple, he still cared about her well-being. The truth was, he cared about Andy as a sibling and he knew that she felt the same way since neither one of them had siblings.

Jerry looked up. "The warehouse."

No one was expecting Luke's reaction. "Did you not listen to a word Frank said before he left for headquarters? He specifically told you that Andy should be nowhere near the warehouse. We've been watching that place for over a week now. Frank's been alternating everyone because right now it is turning out to be a really boring job but Andy's never gone." He was fuming.

Traci looked from Luke to Jerry and back. "What's so significant about the warehouse?"

Luke sighed and entered the room, motioning for Traci to come in and take a seat. When the door swung shut, he rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly exhausted, knowing very well how the day could turn out. "Right before Tommy McNally retired from the force; he was the lead investigator in three separate cases. I found out after the whole Calisiak debacle that he was drinking and messed up all three of the cases.

"All three of the men should have been given life, but instead, they were given a few years.

"You know what happened to Calisiak. The second guy was killed in a brawl in jail; it was a mess, SRU and everything. The third guy was a man named Derek Readago. At the end of his trial, he swore that when he got out, Tommy McNally was going to pay for putting him in jail.

"When Readago was released three weeks ago, Headquarters got a call from the warden, saying that while going through the papers Readago left in his cell, he found the names Tommy and Andy McNally written over and over again. Headquarters contacted me since I am on homicide and Andy works at 15th."

At this point, Jerry interrupted Luke. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Luke glared at him. "Last week, a twenty year old girl went missing from college. The trail follows Readago's M.O. The warehouse was one of his haunts last time around. There is a twenty-four hour surveillance just in case. One of the other divisions is doing surveillance on his other two haunts since it is in their district. When this started, I went to Frank with the information I have about Readago and I warned Andy so she would know of the danger. I'm assuming she told Sam."

Traci sucked in her breath. "So what happens if he got past surveillance and is in the building?"

Luke looked grim. "Andy's in trouble." He pulled out his cell phone and moved to the desk. He dialed a number and turned the phone on speaker.

The person on the other end picked up after three rings. "This better be good Jerry." The voice growled.

* * *

A.N. Let me know what you think - your reviews are really helpful.

Part of the next chapter is written but I am taking a winter session college class so I don't know when I am going to be able to update next but I'm trying to finish the next chapter before the class starts.


	3. Sam finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Sorry that this took so long to update. I just finished my winter session at college - during that time I wrote a lot and just did not have time to edit. Hopefully the next update will not take as long and hopefully I will be able to post a few more stories/updates today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam was in the middle of working with Guns and Gangs when his phone began ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It said Staff Sergeant's office. He was momentarily confused since he knew that Frank was at headquarters for the day. Then he remembered Jerry saying something about using the office today. _Why is Jerry calling? He knows that I am going to be with Guns and Gangs and don't have time to talk._ "This better be good Jerry."

"Sammy," Luke answered, "have you spoken to Andy recently?"

Sam froze. _Why was Luke calling him from Frank's office and asking about Andy?_ Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned for the Guns and Gangs team to wait a minute. "We don't call each other at work unless it is work related."

"So you haven't spoken to her in the past half hour?"

Sam began pacing, his stomach churning. His gut reaction told him that something was majorly wrong and Andy was involved. "Why do you keep repeating yourself? I haven't spoken to her at all today." He heard Luke curse. "Look, put Jerry on."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Jerry, what is going on? Why is Luke calling about Andy?"

"Sam," Jerry took a deep breath "Andy's missing."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose again. This was not good. "Where was Andy assigned to today? And with whom?" He had to keep his professional distance or he knew he would do something rash. He knew that the only way he would remain calm was to be professional and treat this as if it were anyone but Andy.

The phone in Best's office was still on speaker. Oliver spoke. "With Epstein by the warehouse."

Sam cursed. Out of all of Andy's friends at the station, Dov was the only one who noticed that she never had surveillance. Dov had stopped them two nights ago to ask. _Why hadn't Andy or Dov said anything when they were assigned?_ "Get all available personnel to meet in the Parade room. Where are Nash, Diaz, and Peck?"

Oliver continued talking. "Nash is in here. Peck is on desk with Nash and Diaz is out with one of the rookies." He knew Sam was planning everything out but he had no idea what Sam was thinking.

"Noelle is also with a rook so where are the other two?"

"Booking."

Sam sighed. "Call Williams and Diaz and tell them to get back. DO NOT use the radio. And send someone to come get me." He hung up the phone and turned to the men who were waiting for him. "I have to go."

Detective Brian Islough, the head of the operation, crossed his arms. "Enlighten me as to why I should let you leave."

Sam leaned against the table so that he was eye to eye with the detective. "My partner is missing. Until McNally is found, I can't be here."

Detective Islough looked surprised. "McNally? As in Andy McNally, Tommy's little girl?"

Sam nodded. "She's not so little. You know her?"

The detective nodded. "Before her mother left they lived a few doors down. Tommy and I worked together and she used to come over to help my wife with our little ones." He turned to the men in the room. "This can wait, we are almost done. Gather everyone who is not currently working on a specific assignment and we'll meet at 15th. Swarek, call your buddies and tell them not to drive over. You're riding with me and you're going to explain your plan of action."

Sam called Oliver on the way out to the car to explain the change in plans. Oliver informed him that everyone was gathering and he would probably arrive around the same time as Noelle and Chris.

As soon as he hung up with Oliver, he called Dov. "Epstein, what happened?"

He heard Dov swallow nervously. "I tried to reason with her but she told me to leave it. After we drove around, she decided we should do a walk around. She took the lower level and I took the upper level. She didn't come out."

Sam sighed. "Are you still trying to reach her?"

"Yes. Her cell is off now and I have no idea if she is receiving radio contact."

"Keep trying and stay out of sight. We'll be there soon." He was about to hang up when he remembered one last detail. "Epstein, who has the keys?"

"Andy. She was driving. I'm outside the car."

Sam nodded to himself. "Fine. We'll bring the spare set. _Keep out of sight._"

Sam hung up and turned to Detective Islough. "I'm sorry detective."

Detective Islough kept his eyes on the road as he waved a hand at Sam. "You're trying to figure out all of the details. What's the plan Swarek?"

Sam outlined his plan for Islough. Islough nodded thoughtfully when Sam finished. "The only thing I would add is tell your homicide man to be near the site. He can leave after us but I have a feeling that poor college girl might be at the warehouse." He pulled into a spot in front of 15th and the two men got out.

* * *

A.N. In the next chapter Sam's plan of action will be revealed. And yes, I used Jerry as my guinea pig - I needed someone to lay the blame on and the beginning of this story came to me right after I watched episode 10 (probably for the 10th time!) and the way he treated Traci - he deserves what I'm giving him!

Please review - reviews make my day!


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue - or the DVD would already be out to give people something to do during the looooooooong wait until June.

Enjoy!

* * *

All of the available units were gathered, waiting for Sam and the men that he brought with him. Sam did a quick count. "What is discussed in here stays amongst us until we find Andy." He glanced around the room and everyone nodded. The two rookies that had been assigned to the booking room were not present and he did not want the other rookies to know what was happening. He turned to them. "Rooks, take over the front desk for Peck and Nash."

The rookies looked at Noelle. She nodded and they left as everyone else rolled their eyes. Only rookies would question Sam's orders.

Once the door swung shut behind them, Sam spoke. "Everyone switch from channel three to channel four. I don't want anyone getting wind of this until it is over." He didn't add that if Readago had Andy, there was a chance that he could hear everything if they stayed on channel three. He needed the element of surprise and the last thing they needed for something like this was the media on their tails.

Sam looked at Andy's friends. "Nash, you are going to ride with Epstein when we get to the warehouse. Get the spare keys before we leave. Diaz, Peck, you are going to be riding together. Diaz, stay on channel three and Peck will radio in if there is a major problem on that channel. You four are going to be doing surveillance. If Readago slipped through the radar once, he might try it again. It takes six minutes to circle the building. Pace yourselves so that you are three minutes apart." Oliver and Noelle exchanged approving glances as Sam spoke. He was keeping her friends at the location but they would not actually be on site when Andy was found. They would not feel that Sam pushed them away but, Sam was actually protecting them.

Sam turned to face everyone else. "I'm dividing the rest of you into two groups." He made an imaginary line with his hand down the middle of the group. "You" he pointed to the group on the right "are going to be taking the first floor while you" he pointed to the group on the left "are going to be taking the second floor." He looked at Noelle and Oliver for a second. "Williams and Shaw are in command of the first floor while Detective Islough and I will be in command of the second floor." His planning made sense. Although there was a mix of officers in each group, most of the officers Sam brought with him from Guns and Gangs ended up in his group.

Detective Islough nodded. "Let's go. And no sirens. We don't need to alert the man of our presence."

* * *

Everyone began to head to the cars.

Sam saw Traci grab the spare set of keys and head to Noelle's car. He therefore made a beeline to 1519. Oliver was in the driver's seat waiting for him.

As Oliver pulled away from the station, he glanced at his friend. Beneath the calm Sam was exuding, he could sense the fear. Of all of Sam's friends, he knew Sam best. Sam had completely hidden his emotions so he could think rationally. If he had to venture a guess, Sam was pretending that it wasn't Andy.

"Sammy" he said softly. He knew his tone had an edge of caring in it that would force Sam to express his fear.

"What if she's not okay?" Sam's face changed from calm to that of a man in great emotional pain.

"She's going to be fine. Andy's strong." He hesitated. "I'm more worried about that college girl."

Sam's head shot up. He had forgotten about the college girl even though Detective Islough had mentioned her earlier. He schooled his emotions. "Is Callaghan coming also?"

Oliver nodded. "He said he would be a few minutes. He has some people who owe him favors at Memorial. He was going to call and ask if they could send an ambulance with a doctor just in case."

Sam nodded. As much as he hoped Andy was okay, he knew that having an ambulance along with a doctor was important. Time was not on their side today and a doctor on site could mean the difference of life or death. "Okay." He leaned his head against the window, trying to steady his nerves.

Oliver sensed that Sam was warring with himself but knew there was nothing more to be said so he drove in silence.

* * *

As soon as they got to the warehouse, before Oliver even shifted to park, Sam was out of the car. Sam headed straight into the warehouse and made a beeline for the staircase that would take him up to the second floor. He had been on the team that had been called to the warehouse when Tommy McNally was Detective McNally from homicide.

_Flashback_

_As they combed through the building, Sam had discovered a small crawl space on the second level. When he emerged on the other side, he was overlooking a small room that locked from the inside. Sam heard men from his unit trying to open the door and he had radioed in that they should not blast the door. He slid down a pole that ran from floor to ceiling and was easy to climb onto from his position. He had opened the door for the other men and although they had not found anything, he had a bad feeling about that room_

_End Flashback_

He had a feeling that if Readago had Andy, they were in that room.

* * *

And a preview for the beginning of next chapter: _Sam looked down at the scene before him and bit back a curse._

_

* * *

_A.N. The next chapter is in the editing process - review please! it motivates me to continue editing and writing._  
_


	5. Going In

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. You know your story should be rated "T" when you edit the chapter and your stomach does flip flops - and you know what is going to happen!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam looked down at the scene before him and bit back a curse. He was on the upper level, overlooking the small room. Andy and Daniel Readago were in that room. Andy was lying face down on the ground with her hands cuffed behind her back and there was a lot of blood. Glancing around, Sam realized he could slide down the pole behind Readago and reach them. He pushed his radio and whispered "no one move" before turning off his radio. He didn't want Readago to be alerted to his presence because the radio went off.

Sam quickly, yet silently, slid down the pole. As he went down, he began to hear what Readago was saying.

"…they thought they won. But no, I have what I want and I'm going to get away with it…" He began to laugh as Sam's feet hit the ground.

Sam surveyed the scene quickly. Andy was still on the ground and she was not moving. He could shoot Readago and get to her. Then another thought popped into his head. _If he killed Readago, he would not be able to stay with Andy, and from the looks of it, she needed medical attention._ He wanted to be there for her every step of the way.

He pulled out his taser and quickly tasered and cuffed Readago to the pole he used to get into the room, making sure to remove the knife Readago was holding. He placed the knife to the side where Readago would not be able to reach it before moving to Andy. He pulled out his key and quickly uncuffed her hands.

Once her hands were uncuffed, Sam yanked off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt. He did not have his kit with him so his shirt would have to do for now. He crouched down next to Andy on the side where there was no blood (her right side). She was on her stomach and blood was pooling around her left. He called her name softly but was not surprised when she did not respond.

Sam gently turned her over. When he looked at her, he couldn't tell exactly where all the blood was coming from. Readago must have knifed her because blood was seeping through her vest.

Sam cursed and pulled out his pocket knife, cutting her vest so he could find and access the wound. Once he found the wound, he left his knife next to him as he pulled off his t-shirt. He quickly pressed his t-shirt to the wound.

_Where was his backup?_ Then he realized why there was no backup and quickly turned his radio on. "I need EMS NOW! Subject contained, move in."

There was a loud bang and the door burst off of the hinges. Four officers ran into the room. One of the men walked over to Readago while the other three headed for Sam.

Oliver Shaw's hands slid over Sam's. "Let me" he murmured. He kept one hand on the wound as he pulled out gauze from his pack. He was already wearing gloves.

Noelle surveyed the scene and cursed. "Sam, any other wounds?"

Sam looked at her, startled. "I didn't check, there was so much blood from this" he motioned to Oliver and his soaked black t-shirt. They all noted the other obvious wound coming from a slash on her right cheek.

Noelle began to search Andy for any other wounds as Oliver called Sam's attention once more. "Sammy, I need you to get her shirt and vest off." He needed to see how far up the cut went.

Sam moved towards Andy's head and cradled it in his lap as he gently cut through the rest of her vest and pulled it off. When he unbuttoned her shirt, he cursed. He knew she was wearing a white tank top since all of her other shirts were in the wash. Had he not known better, he would have thought she was wearing a crimson colored shirt. She had lost so much blood and it was making him nervous.

He removed the shirt as Noelle called his name. "Sam, she's bleeding from her right upper leg as well." Oliver didn't say anything, he just handed Sam a piece of gauze to try to stem the blood flow from her cheek and then turned back to concentrating on the wound on Andy's side.

The fourth man in the room finally spoke. He was from the Guns and Gangs unit but he had been Sam's handler a few times so he knew Sam well. "Sam, we need to wake her."

Sam nodded and brushed her non-wounded cheek gently. "I know Zack. Andy" he called. He didn't want to try shaking her because he did not know what that would do to her.

Zack sighed and squatted next to Sam, pulling something from his pocket.

"Smelling salts?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"Watch and learn. I always carry them because of the scumbags who pass out when I'm interrogating them." He waved the small container in front of Andy's nose. She began to stir and suddenly screamed in pain.

Sam stroked her cheek gently while holding her down at the shoulder. Oliver, Noelle, and Zack also held her down as she began to thrash. "Sam" she screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh, Andy, I'm right here. You need to stop moving."

Andy's movements stilled as her eyes fluttered open. She reached up and touched his cheek. "You're alive!" she whispered. "He told me you were dead." There were tears in her eyes.

Sam gently wiped the tears away. He saw that Andy was struggling to breathe as he pulled his uniform shirt back on and pressed the radio. "Where's EMS?"

* * *

A.N. There is a reason this is called _FAN_fiction - I can make something up and it is okay. So if you think that I'm being a little unrealistic with how many times she was stabbed, sorry!

Reviews make my day - so let me know what you think.


	6. Getting Help

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I hope to update a few things today but we'll see how the editing goes...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Thirty seconds away" came the reply and then the door burst open. Two men and one woman came in rolling a stretcher.

Sam let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. Out of all of the emergency room doctors, Monica was one of the best. The fact that she had been sent said that either Luke had friends in high places or it was a slow day and she was itching to get out and be active.

Monica surveyed the scene before her before calling out orders. She quickly instructed the two men with her to get the oxygen mask. As one of them moved to cover Andy's mouth, Andy began to struggle again. Enlightenment dawned on Monica's face as she moved closer, motioning for the men to step back and start bandaging Andy's stomach and leg.

"Sam, take the oxygen mask and put it on." Sam glanced at her quizzically for a second before he turned his attention back to Andy. He gently placed the mask on her face, careful not to move the gauze that was covering the cut on her face.

By the time Sam finished, the medics were finished bandaging Andy, thanks to the help of Noelle and Oliver. Monica had inserted an IV. "Sammy, keep her looking at you while they lift her into the stretcher."

Sam didn't question Monica's words; she knew what she was doing even if he didn't understand.

As soon as Andy was in the stretcher, Monica looked at him again. "Sam, what is her blood type?"

Sam kept Andy's hand in his own. "A positive".

Monica nodded and pulled that out of the bag. She inserted a needle into Andy's arm and blood began flowing from the bag into Andy. As soon as she was sure the blood was flowing, Monica motioned to move out.

They walked at a brisk pace to the waiting ambulance. Sam noticed Luke near the entrance of the building. He watched with interest as Monica and Luke kept eyeing each other as they got closer to him.

"Swarek" Luke called as soon as they were close enough that he did not have to yell "how is she?"

Sam nodded at Monica. "She lost a lot of blood. We'll know after surgery but she should make a full recovery." There was no time for more discussion as they had reached the entrance of the building and began loading Andy into the ambulance.

Monica instructed the two medics to get in the front before motioning for Sam to get in. She quickly followed and closed the doors.

Sam moved to get as close to Andy as possible. Her eyes flew open. Sam took her hand in his own. "It's going to be okay" he whispered. Andy closed her eyes, never relaxing the death grip she had on his hand.

Monica watched Sam's face as Andy slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. When she was sure Andy was out she spoke. "She's going to be fine Sam. I promise."

Sam looked at Monica. "What happened before? Why did Andy begin to struggle again? Why did you want me to block her line of vision? Why are both of the medics up front?"

Monica eyed Sam. She hated having this conversation with anyone, and she cared about Sam so it made the conversation even harder. She turned and began cleaning the blood off of Andy's hand. "We'll use a rape kit when we get to the hospital."

Sam inhaled sharply. "You think…oh Andy." He gently stroked her hair with the hand that was not tucked in her grasp.

"We don't know Sam. It could be she blacked out before that and he didn't do anything but her sudden fear of all men except for you…" she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. She was silent for a minute before she cursed.

Sam tore his eyes from Andy's face. "What's wrong?"

Monica motioned for him to grab the gauze that was behind him. "He cut her on her hand as well. No one noticed because we all thought it was just blood from the stomach wound."

Sam handed Monica the gauze and then took the wet towel from her and began cleaning Andy's hand that was holding his. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished and there were no cuts.

By the time Sam finished washing Andy's hand and Monica finished bandaging the other one, they had arrived at the hospital.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Andy was immediately admitted and brought to the OR. Monica told the doctor "multiple stab wounds: stomach on the left side, left hand, right cheek and right upper leg." The doctor nodded and followed the team of nurses towards the OR.

Monica touched Sam's arm and told him to stay back. He balked for a second and then realized that Andy was unconscious and he would not be allowed into the OR. He kissed her forehead and then slipped his hand out of her grip.

Monica turned to him. "Can you fill out her paperwork?"

Sam nodded, numb. Prying his hand out of Andy's grip and letting them take her into the OR made the whole day real. He quickly filled out all of the paperwork that he could. The rest would have to wait until he got back to the station and was able to get into her files.

Monica came over to him as he stood. "I have to get back to work. I'll give them the paperwork. It will be at least an hour. You should go back to the station and change."

Sam looked down. His uniform was bloody, as were his hands. He nodded. "Thank you Monica."

Monica smiled. "I'll call you if anything changes. They have me on file to be paged if there is a problem." They might not be dating anymore but she still considered Sam a friend.

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell phone, calling Oliver and asking Oliver to swing by the hospital.

* * *

When Sam got back to the station, he showered to wash the blood off of his body. He changed into plainclothes and then went to see what was happening in booking.

Dov stopped him before he made it past the locker room. "Swarek."

Sam turned and looked at Dov. He saw the concern written on Dov's face. "Epstein, it wasn't your fault."

Dov sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know. Andy is going to blame herself though. Just tell her that Detective Barber would not have listened."

Sam crossed his arms. "What happened before you left this morning?" He needed all of the facts straight.

"Detective Barber stopped us before we went to Parade today and told us we were on surveillance. All Andy said was 'Detective' and he snapped at her so she stopped arguing with him. I tried to talk to her and she told me to shut it."

Sam sighed. "So Jerry's guilty. I know Frank specifically told him not to let Andy near the warehouse."

Dov nodded. He was saved from having to say anything else when Luke Callaghan stepped out of his office and called "Sammy, Detective Islough is waiting for you in the Parade room."

Sam paused by Luke's door. "What happened?"

Luke sighed. "I'm assuming you took the knife from Readago because your prints are on the knife as well as his. He killed the college girl, we found her body."

Sam cringed. "How did he get past surveillance?"

"We are trying to find that out now. I have guys combing the place because I believe that there is an underground entrance. He was probably going to kill Andy and then make his escape."

Sam sighed and thanked Luke before walking into the Parade room. He found most of the men that had come with him from the Guns and Gangs unit. He looked at Detective Islough with a questioning look.

"Sam, it was easier to meet back here because everyone left the scene at different times. Once we got back, I had one of the men go to get the plans we were working on. One of the ladies at the front desk called the hospital and said Andy would be in surgery for at least an hour. This will take your mind off of it for a little while son."

Sam sighed but complied. They had been almost finished before the news of Andy reached them and they quickly finished the plans, sensing Sam's desire to return to the hospital. They needed to change a few details, since Sam was supposed to be with them and they all knew that that was no longer an option.

* * *

When they finished, Detective Islough pulled Sam aside. "You should call Tommy when you get back to the hospital. He should hear it from you, not from the news."

Sam looked surprised. "How would he hear it on the news?"

Detective Islough sighed. "The news channels got wind of it somehow. They know Readago is in custody and they saw an ambulance leave the scene."

Sam nodded. He would call Tommy as soon as he returned to the hospital and had some news. He bade farewell to the detective and then headed to the women's locker room.

* * *

Unlike other times, Sam actually knocked before he entered. No one answered so he silently slipped inside and made his way to Andy's locker. He quickly unlocked her locker and found the keys to his truck. He also grabbed the clothing in her locker as well as her shoes and her purse.

On his way out, Noelle stopped him. "Readago is not talking. What I want to know is why Andy's gun was found outside of that room while her gun clip was inside. I think it saved her life but ask her when she wakes up."

Sam nodded and left the barn without a backward glance and climbed into his truck. He sped to the hospital.

* * *

A.N. This was originally two chapters but I decided to combine it into one longer "filler" chapter. Up next, Sam gets another surprise...

Reviews make my day and encourage me to edit faster (because the rest of the story is mostly written) so let me know what you think!


	7. Back to the Hospital

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully all questions will be answered in the next few chapters...

Enjoy!

* * *

Monica greeted him by the OR. "She will be out soon."

Sam glanced at her. When she didn't say anything he prompted "and…"

"She probably won't wake tonight but she will make a full recovery. Sam, the rape test also came back. It was negative. I hope that her reaction was just because of the pain her body was going through when she reacted to the medics because if not…" she trailed off.

"I have a long, uphill battle ahead of me." Sam sighed. "Thanks for the update Monica."

Monica smiled. "Anytime. Call me if you need anything. I have to get back to my station."

Monica left and Sam sat down in one of the chairs that lined the hall to the OR. A TV was running and he looked up and saw the news. He quickly realized it was about Readago and then remembered his promise to Detective Islough.

Sam walked away from the TV and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

Tommy McNally answered on the first ring with a fretful "Sam, Andy's not answering her phone."

"I know. Tommy, are you sitting?"

Tommy McNally sighed. "Yes. Sam, did you see the news? Readago was caught. They said an officer was injured but they didn't say how badly or where the officer was taken."

"Tommy, Andy's in the OR right now. When she comes out, they don't expect her to wake until the morning and they are keeping her in the ICU." He knew it was a lot and he was now cursing himself for not stopping to tell Tommy in person or asking Oliver.

There was silence on the other end for a minute before "which hospital?"

"Memorial. Tommy, you can't drive." It wasn't safe for him to be driving, knowing his daughter was in danger. In truth, Sam should not have driven either.

Tommy McNally sighed. "Call me when she's in the ICU."

Sam agreed and hung up. As he walked back towards the OR, the doors swung open. "Andy" he breathed.

The doctor looked at him. "You must be Officer Swarek?"

Sam nodded. "How is she?"

"She's a fighter. We're bringing her up to the ICU now." He motioned for Sam to follow the gurney.

* * *

When Andy was settled in the room, the doctor showed Sam where the call button was and then left Sam alone with Andy. Sam knew he should call Tommy but he needed a few minutes. "Oh Andy" he whispered as he stroked her unmarred cheek. She had a tube in her nose and was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, including a heart monitor. She looked so fragile and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her and always would.

He composed himself a few minutes later and called Tommy. Tommy's reaction to Sam's question surprised him.

Sam told Tommy that Andy was in the ICU and asked if Tommy wanted to come. Tommy replied that when Andy woke, she would want to see Sam, not her father, and that Sam should call him if there were any changes. Sam tried to protest but Tommy informed him that the ICU rules were very specific, only one person with the patient at a time, and they would not waive the rules for cops.

* * *

Sam was not surprised when he looked up half an hour later and saw Tommy sitting in the hallway. The room had a glass wall so people could see in. Tommy was able to see Andy and did not even bother to stick his head into the room. As Sam debated whether or not to go out and tell Tommy to sit with Andy for a little while, his phone rang, making the decision for him.

Sam walked out of the room and motioned to Tommy. "I have to take this phone call." Tommy slipped into the room as Sam flipped his phone open.

"Sam, it's Frank."

"You heard." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Listen, I know that Jerry is your friend but IA is investigating. I think he will get off with a reprimand and a two weeks suspension without pay, unless you or Andy push for more."

Sam sighed. He hated the fact that his friend was going to get in trouble but Andy should not have been anywhere near the warehouse. "I'm not going to push and I don't think Andy will either."

There was a pregnant pause and then Frank spoke again. "Listen Sam, sometimes creeps like Readago have followers…"

Sam sucked in his breath. "You think someone might try to attack Andy?"

Frank sighed. "There was a reason that no information was given other than an officer was injured. Think of it. Normally we release the hospital name where the officer is taken and the officer's name."

Sam began pacing, eyes constantly shifting from Andy to Tommy and back again. "What does this mean?"

"Headquarters wants someone with a gun near Andy at all times. I spoke with the night staff sergeant. He is sending an officer now to relieve you so you can come back here and get your uniform and your gun."

"So I'm getting paid to stay with Andy?"

"More or less. You are getting paid for your shifts and in return for me not throwing you back into the field, you are watching her even when it is not your shift. Think of it Sam, you would be there anyway. I am already down one officer."

"Fine." Sam looked up and saw a man in a police uniform approach the door. Fear that a follower of Readago would dress up as an officer made him ask: "What's the name of the officer that was sent?"

"Yullinger."

"He's here. I'll be at the station soon." Sam hung up and stuck his head into Andy's room. "Stay with her. I have to take care of something at the barn." He waited for Tommy's nod before leaving the hospital.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so please review. The next chapter is in the editing process


	8. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

When Sam returned to the hospital in his uniform, the other officer nodded at him and slipped out of the ICU. Sam was about to open the door to Andy's room when a voice behind him called "Sammy."

Sam spun. "Oliver. What are you doing here? You should be home sleeping with Zoe and the girls."

Oliver gave him a look. "The girls are asleep. I came to check on you to see how you are."

Sam sighed. "Surgery went well but they don't expect her to wake until tomorrow."

Before Oliver answered, Tommy stepped out of Andy's room. "I thought I heard your voice." He looked carefully at Sam. "Uniform?"

Sam sighed. "They are afraid that Readago has some followers who might try to come after Andy so they want a uniform with her at all times at the hospital."

Oliver gave a slight smile. "Convenient. Sam, are you going to be okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Call if you need anything. Zoe said she'll be here tomorrow." Mission accomplished (his wife told him to check up on Sam), he turned to Tommy. "Are you heading home?"

Tommy nodded. "Andy's asleep right now and when she wakes up, she's going to want Sam." He looked at the man who would eventually become his son-in-law. "Call me when she wakes up."

Sam nodded and bid them goodnight, handing a small package to Tommy, before returning to Andy's side. As the door swung shut, he heard Oliver telling Tommy not to call a cab. Sam silently thanked Oliver.

Sam sat down next to Andy and took her lightly bandaged hand in his own. He held her hand hoping against hope that she would wake even though the doctors said "tomorrow."

* * *

He jumped slightly at a knock on the door. Monica entered. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'll be better when she's awake."

Monica smiled. "I just came to see how you were holding up. Tomorrow she'll be awake."

Sam nodded. "Thanks for everything."

Monica turned to go. "Listen, I'm working shift in the ER in St. Mike's tomorrow but if you need anything, call."

Sam nodded. As Monica left he thought back to when they were dating. Monica and a few other emergency room doctors rotated between the two hospitals. Monica had explained that in case of an influx in the ER in one hospital, the doctors would be familiar with the layout and be able to swap. With these thoughts, he eventually drifted off.

* * *

Sam woke with a crick in his neck. He stretched and noticed that at some point during the night, Andy's hand had tightened on his. Careful not to wake her, he gently extracted his hand and rubbed at the sore spot on his neck as he paced the room, trying to get feeling back in his legs.

After pacing for a few minutes, the pins and needles in his legs finally subsided and he returned to Andy's side to see her eyes open and full of mirth. "Have a good nap?" she asked sweetly.

Sam moved so his face was an inch away from hers. "Not really but I'm glad your awake."

As he spoke, Andy moved her bandaged hand around his neck and pulled him closer. When he finished talking, her lips found his.

A long while later Sam broke away, gasping for air. "How are you feeling?" He sat down again and used the controls on the side of the bed to help Andy into a sitting position.

Andy studied him for a second. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want him to know the truth either. "Thirsty."

A laugh from the doorway startled both of them. They looked up to see a doctor. "I'm Doctor Blaque. I'm glad to see you're awake Ms. McNally. The thirst can be easily remedied." He walked into the room and handed her a glass of water.

Andy took the water and struggled for a second. Before she could say anything, Sam slipped his arm around her back and covered her hand that was holding the glass with her own. He helped her drink as the doctor watched.

When Andy finished drinking, Sam took the cup. The doctor looked at Sam. "Officer –" he paused to read the name on Sam's shirt "Swarek, if you wouldn't mind stepping out for a minute."

Sam hesitated until his eyes locked with Andy's and she nodded. He kissed her forehead and then left the room to call Tommy McNally and Frank Best.

The doctor waited until Sam was out of range before moving closer to the bed. "I had a feeling that this will go a lot smoother if the officer is not in the room."

Andy looked puzzled.

"You're less likely to lie if your boyfriend is not going to hear your answer. How's the pain?"

Andy tried to shrug her shoulders and grimaced. The doctor was right, she probably would have lied had Sam been in the room but she wanted him with her. "I'm in a lot of pain but isn't that what normally happens after you get stabbed?" When Chris had been stabbed on the night of her undercover as Edie, he had been in pain for a while.

The doctor nodded thoughtfully. "You are correct." He moved towards her. "I'm going to take out this tube now." He was about to touch her face when she flinched away.

"No, wait for Sam" she whimpered.

The doctor looked up and saw Sam looking through the window as he spoke to someone on the phone. The doctor motioned for Sam to come back into the room.

Sam entered and took Andy's hand. Only then did she allow the doctor to remove the tube from her nose.

Job complete, the doctor surveyed the two of them. "I am going to send in a team soon and we are going to move you out of the ICU and into a private room." With a curt nod, he left.

Sam gently stroked Andy's hair. Neither needed words, the silence that enveloped them was comfortable. Eventually, Andy drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A.N. In my head I always try to figure out ways around the inconsistencies in the show. One of them is that Monica says "St. Mike's" in episode 7 and "Memorial" in episode 11 - so I inserted my opinion into this chapter.

Reviews make my day so please review and let me know what you think.


	9. PANIC!

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story and my other stories. This week has been a living nightmare for me and I honestly think that my writing is the only reason I got through it so thank you for encouraging me to continue writing.

This chapter is a little shorter than most of my chapters but I hope the next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend, if not more than one chapter (chapters 10,11, and 12 are all being edited now).

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour later, a knock sounded and four women walked in. Sam realized right away that they were nurses. They asked him to leave the room so they could move Andy. Sam lifted his hand from her hair, softly kissed her forehead, and then walked out.

Andy woke when the door shut. She realized that Sam was not with her and began to panic. She was still hooked up to the heart monitor and the monitor began beeping incessantly.

Sam was standing right outside the room (since he was supposed to be the uniform assigned to guard her). As soon as he heard the beeping, he rushed back inside. The nurses were trying to calm Andy; to no avail.

Sam touched the arm of the nurse near Andy's head. She stepped out of the way and Sam placed his hand on Andy's cheek. He bent down and whispered "sweetheart, you need to calm down". His other hand found Andy's hand and she squeezed it.

Andy's eyes found Sam's and she immediately began to calm down. By the time the doctor ran in, the monitor was beeping at the normal rate.

Dr. Blaque looked at the chart and his eyebrows shot up. "What happened?"

The nurses glanced at each other. Finally one of them spoke. "We came in, as you ordered, to move the patient. She began to panic."

Dr. Blaque looked at Andy. "What happened?"

"Sam was gone." Her simple statement told Sam that she had had a nightmare about yesterday's events. When she had woken up, she acted just like she had when they first found her. There had to be a connection. He really needed to get her statement and find out what the nightmare was about. He couldn't help her overcome her fears until he knew why she was afraid. All he knew now was that he couldn't leave her. She had an emotional trauma on top of her physical trauma and he was pretty sure the emotional trauma was somehow connected to him/his well-being.

Sam motioned to the doctor. The doctor nodded and Sam turned to Andy. "I'll be right outside. The nurses are going to move you out of the ICU." He gave her a soft kiss and whispered "I love you" before following the doctor out of the room.

The nurses moved Andy while Sam spoke to the doctor. He wanted the doctor to know about the possible nightmares. He told the doctor he would try to find out what the nightmares were about.

The doctor thanked Sam for alerting him and added it to Andy's file. As he was finishing, his pager went off. He excused himself to tend to another patient while Sam returned to Andy's side.

* * *

Sam stopped in the doorway. Andy looked so peaceful. The nurses had removed everything except for the IV. Andy must have asked them to remove the bandage on her cheek because her cheek was bare. Still, there was an inherent beauty about her, even with the long cut on her cheek.

He was brought back to earth when a soft voice asked "see something you like officer?"

Sam's eyes met Andy's. He smiled. His dimples appeared and caused Andy to smile too as she beckoned for him to come closer.

Sam approached the bed and Andy shifted, patting the spot she created next to her.

Sam shook his head. "Andy…" he didn't know how smart it was.

She looked into his eyes and he saw the tears forming. "Please Sam. I just need you to hold me."

Sam was putty in her hands, especially once he saw the tears. He realized that she was positioned in a way that he would not harm her. He sighed and pulled off his utility belt and laid it on the chair next to the bed along with his TPS jacket. He placed his gun on the bedside table (within easy reach) and sat down on the bed, pulling her close. "Sleep." If holding her would hold off the nightmares, and she didn't think it would hurt her, he would gladly do it.

Andy yawned. "Why does everyone tell me that?"

"Everyone?"

"The doctor, the nurses, you…"

"Because you lost a lot of blood. Sleep helps your body heal itself." He knew that she was fighting sleep. With the amount of morphine in her, she should have been asleep already. He wondered why she was fighting the inevitable.

"Fine. But promise you will stay."

_Bingo. She's afraid of me leaving. _Sam kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't dream of leaving. Now sleep!" It was a mock order but there was an underlying tone of seriousness.

Andy buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes, letting the drugs cloud her mind as she drifted off.

* * *

A.N. I've always had this picture in my head of Andy hooked up to a heart monitor and her heart beating faster when Sam's around. This was my way of partially fulfilling the picture in my head.

Reviews make my day so please let me know what you think!


	10. News

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

Andy woke two hours later, curled in Sam's arms. As soon as he realized she was awake, Sam turned the TV on mute and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed yesterday."

Sam laughed. "Andy, that's not an answer."

"A little sore. What's on?"

Instead of answering, Sam turned up the volume.

"…the officer who was wounded yesterday is said to be recovering nicely. No details have been released as to a name of the officer or where the officer was taken but the Police Chief is scheduled to give a statement later today…"

As the anchor turned to other news, Andy looked at Sam. She knew police protocol. "Why haven't they released my name and the hospital? And why are you in uniform?" She was beginning to panic.

Sam pulled her close. "Andy, breathe." He waited for her to relax against him. "Your questions are connected. They did not release your name yesterday or the hospital because they are afraid that Readago has some followers that might have tried to finish the job. That is why I am in uniform."

"What's different about today?" Andy's voice trembled.

"They were able to track all of the mail from Readago back to the senders. There were not many and the hospital security has been given pictures of all of them while they trace the people. Now they can release your name."

Andy buried her head in Sam's chest. She didn't want people knowing but that was a part of being a cop. She figured Sam must have called Frank Best while she was asleep and gotten all of the information he just gave her. "Sam? If you knew all of this, why were you watching the news?"

Sam chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" He kissed Andy's forehead. "I'm waiting for news about the thing that I was working on yesterday."

"Oh. Sam?"

"Full of questions, aren't you?"

"Why has no one else come?"

Sam kissed her again. He had almost lost her yesterday and needed to remind himself that she was still there. "Frank spoke to the doctor. You are supposed to be resting today. Besides for Oliver, Noelle, Frank, and Luke, no one knows which hospital you were brought to." Oliver probably told Zoe not to stop by, at least he hoped so.

"Luke?" Everyone else she understood.

Sam nodded. "He called someone here and told them to send a doctor with the ambulance. I don't know if you remember but Monica was at the scene yesterday."

Andy nodded. "And where's my dad?"

Sam sighed. "Last night I called him and he was here with you for a while. Before he left I gave him a sleeping pill. I'm assuming he took it. I left him a message this morning after you woke up."

"Oh." She wrapped an arm around him and he pulled her closer, careful not to touch her where she had stitches from surgery.

* * *

Half an hour later, Andy touched Sam's cheek. He was half asleep and the TV was on mute. Now that she was awake, he found himself relaxing. Even if someone got into the room, his gun was within reach and Andy could wield it, even with drugs running through her system, if he fell asleep. "Hmm," his eyes flew open and he searched her face "what's wrong?"

"Sam, the TV just flashed 'breaking news'. Maybe you should turn the volume up."

Sam turned the volume up. "…just in. Anton Hill has been arrested. No comments as to what the charges are. The police chief is expected to give a statement in half an hour. Stay tuned…" Sam turned the TV off.

Andy kissed his cheek. "Your white whale is off the streets" she referenced back to their first day on the job when she found Moby Dick on tape.

Sam smiled. "Yep! Today was going to be a perfect day."

Andy looked at him. "I don't get it. Wasn't your undercover from the Drug Squad?"

Sam smiled. "Perceptive. It was. After Jerry blew my cover" Andy giggled at Sam's admission (finally) that it really wasn't her and Sam kissed her forehead before continuing "the Drug Squad could not get an undercover in to last more than two weeks. When I was undercover, I noticed that Hill's henchmen had guns with scratched out bar codes. The Drug Squad contacted Guns and Gangs. You know how it is sometimes between departments – people owing each other favors.

"Guns and Gangs has been working the case from the gun angle. The person Hill was buying his guns from has been a person of interest for a while.

"To make a long story short, Guns and Gangs arrested their person of interest a few months back. The undercover had already worked his way up in Hill's organization and was gathering evidence. He is a genius with a computer which Hill thought was a huge asset.

"A month ago, Hill handed him a steel key USB drive and asked him to open it. Naturally, the undercover passed this information to his handler. The Drug Squad was eventually contacted and told Guns and Gangs to call me.

"I told them the whole story, I just left out your name because I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing and I didn't want you getting into trouble. They asked me to get them in touch with Emily."

Andy smiled. "So she's coming back?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah. They convinced her it would be worth her while and Hill would go away for a long time."

Andy shifted positions and eventually curled into him again. "I'd be a willow" she murmured.

Sam was startled for a second. "What?" Then the conversation from their first day together on the job came back to him:

_"Ok, alright, I'm Emily. Where would I hide something of value?"_

_ "McNally, we don't have time to play 'what kind of tree would you be'. Let's, let's go." _

Sam laughed. "Sorry about that. You were great that day."

Andy was silent for a minute. "Sam?"

"What's wrong?"

"You said today was going to be a perfect day. How?"

* * *

A.N. Yes, its mean, I know its mean but I had to break up the chapter somewhere. The next chapter is still in the editing stage and the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to post the next chapter later today. Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. The Perfect Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

Second chapter for today!

A.N. _Now where was I..._

_

* * *

_

"You said today was going to be a perfect day. How?"

"Andy…" He didn't want to discuss it.

"Please, tell me Sam."

Sam sighed. When it came to Andy he could not deny her anything. "Yesterday, I was working with Guns and Gangs. Emily told them that my partner and I had given up the USB for her freedom. Detective Islough was really impressed. Without even asking for your name he said that he thought it would be icing on the cake if the two people who had let Hill walk in exchange for Emily would be the ones ultimately arresting him.

"The plan was that I was going to tell you in the morning – Frank was going to detail the two of us to Guns and Gangs. My plan was to make breakfast for you and tell you over breakfast in bed.

"Since this arrest was a planned one, we were actually supposed to do a lot of the processing paperwork before the arrest. The Drug Squad wanted him booked as quickly as possible.

"I was told that after the arrest we would have the rest of the day off." He leaned closer and kissed her ear. "The park…a picnic dinner…watching the sunset…"

Andy shivered. One of the things she loved to do when they both had a day off was have a picnic dinner at the park and watch the sunset. They had done it a few times already and she loved being with Sam and just watching the beauty of nature.

"Sam, was there something else?" She turned to meet his eyes.

"Andy…"

She took a deep breath. "Were you going to propose?"

"Andy…"

She moved so that she was totally on top of him instead of curled up against him. It hurt her but she had to see his whole face. She placed her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. "You were. I want you to do it now."

"Andy, not now." He looked away from her.

"Sam, please, look at me." She was pleading and she didn't care. Holding back the tears, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she took a deep breath. His eyes met hers again. "Yesterday, Readago caught me by surprise. He slashed my hand. I was able to get the clip out of my gun. I knew I had more ammo in my belt so I threw the gun behind me. I figured if he went for the gun, I could tackle him. Instead, he pulled my hands behind me and cuffed me to the pole after kicking the door shut. I kept struggling and he cut my cheek and told me to shut up.

"He cut the cord on the radio but Dov kept trying my cell phone. Finally he pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. After Dov called, he started scrolling through my phone. He made a phone call or pretended to make one." She took a deep breath. "When he hung up, he told me Dov was dead. It pained me but I didn't want him to see my fear. Then he told me my dad was dead. That hurt also. But what hurt the most was when he said 'and Sam, I just made sure that he's dead too'. That was when I fainted; I couldn't bear the emotional pain."

Sam made a strange sound. "Oh, Andy, you don't –"

She cut him off. "I do need to tell you. When someone waved those smelling salts in front of me, all I could think of was how I lost you. And then you were there.

"Life as a cop is a dangerous life Sam. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine; forever."

Sam moved his arms around her and gently shifted so that they were still face to face but they were both lying on their sides. "You're hurting yourself. I do want you to be mine forever." He kissed her gently and was not surprised when she deepened it.

When she broke for air, Sam slipped out from under her. He stood and then helped her into a sitting position before bending down on one knee. "This should have been in a more romantic setting but you insisted and I can't deny you anything. I love you Andy McNally. I was going to propose today and based on your words…" he fumbled for something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small box. "Will you marry me?" He flipped open the box to reveal a small diamond ring. When he had mentioned it once, Andy had specifically requested nothing fancy.

Andy smiled. "I love you Sam Swarek. Of course I will marry you."

Sam took the ring out of the box and Andy held out her finger. Sam placed the ring on her finger and then stood up. He stretched for a second and then sat down on the bed. "I love you." He drew her in for a kiss. While he kissed her, he maneuvered her so that she was lying down. The doctor had told her to take it easy and he was worried that she was going to rip her stitches.

When they finally broke for air, they were both out of breath. Andy used the controls to move her bed to a better sitting position. Sam sat facing her and the two fell into a lighthearted conversation about possible wedding plans.

* * *

A.N. Still many unanswered questions and a couple of new twists in the next few chapters.

Reviews make my day and give me the motivation to continue on so let me know what you think.


	12. Letting it Out

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue (in case you hadn't figured it out already).

A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews! For those of you that are reading both of my stories, I am having a MAJOR case of writer's block for "Just A Virus?" for one scene. Everything else (including the epilogue) is pretty much written so as soon as I am able to finish that scene, it will be posted - don't think I forgot about it.

Enjoy!

* * *

They had not been talking for long when there was a tentative knock on the door. Andy looked puzzled. Sam had said that Frank basically told everyone to lay off today. "Come in" she called.

Tommy McNally entered the room. "Andy! How are you doing kiddo?"

Sam stood up and let Tommy take his seat. As he buckled his utility belt and slid the gun in the holster, Andy replied "much better than yesterday."

Tommy smiled. "Of course. You're a McNally, you're made of touch stuff."

Andy smiled and then looked at her father. "Are you okay Dad?"

Tommy looked from Andy to Sam and back. "Yeah. Sam gave me a sleeping pill. I hate taking those things – they knock me out for too long. I tried not to take it. By the time I took it…"

Andy touched his hand. "It's okay Dad. I get it."

She would have said more but there was another knock and a nurse peeked in. "Officer, there is someone in the emergency room who wants to see you."

Sam looked at Andy, mind racing. He was pretty sure that the hospital had pictures of anyone who might be connected to Readago but he was wondering if it was a ploy to get him out of Andy's room. He moved towards her. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her forehead. "Use it if you need to" he pulled the gun out of the holster and placed it next to her on the bed. He knew that between Andy and Tommy, Andy would be safe.

* * *

The door swung shut behind him and the tears Andy had been holding back for hours began to fall.

Suddenly she screamed. Tommy quickly realized what the issue was and pressed the call button as he grabbed a cloth from the table and held it right above the cut on Andy's face. He didn't turn when he heard the door open; he just said "I need some gauze and waterproof tape."

The nurse quickly returned with the items he requested and taped the cut on Andy's face. When she finished, Tommy dropped the cloth and pulled his daughter to him. "Sh, Andy, it's going to be okay."

Andy cried for a few more minutes before she spoke. "He could get killed. He left his gun. Something could happen to him." Tommy tried to calm her but she was so distressed that she ignored him. "How could he do this to me? He tells me he loves me and wants to marry me and then he leaves. How could he do that?"

She took a breath and Tommy interjected. "Andy, sh, he is trying to protect you." He paused for a second and then realized what her words meant. "Andy, did he propose?" He knew Sam was planning to propose to her soon but he hadn't expected Sam to propose in the hospital while Andy was a patient.

Andy nodded into his chest. "He was going to propose today after the bust. When I figured it out, I asked him to do it anyway even though he wanted to wait for a more romantic setting. How could he do this to me?" The sobs began to tear from her chest again.

Tommy realized that his daughter had tried to show a strong front for Sam and just held her while she cried. She had bottled up so much emotion that now that she lost control, he knew it would be a while before she stopped.

* * *

Sam quickly made his way down to the emergency room. As he stepped in, one of the nurses saw him and directed him to a private room. He knocked on the door and let out a sigh of relief when he heard "come in".

"Zack, how are you?" he asked as he opened the door.

Zack smiled. His arm was in a sling. "Fine. My wife," he lovingly nudged the woman in a nurse's scrubs standing next to him, "told me that you were here so I figured I would find out how Andy is doing while I wait for the doctor."

"What happened?"

"One of the guys tried to run and I fell wrong when I tackled him. How's Andy and why are you in uniform?"

"Andy is doing much better." He looked at Zack's wife. "You were one of the nurses that transported her right?" The woman nodded. "And I'm in uniform because my staff sergeant was afraid that someone would try to kill her in the hospital."

Zack eyed him. "Then where's your gun?"

Sam sighed. Nothing got past Zack. "With Andy and her father in case there is a threat while I am here."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Then get back up there and tell her that everyone from our division hopes she feels better."

They shook hands and then Sam left to go back to Andy.

* * *

A.N. To answer the question, Andy's fear has to do with Sam being killed. Readago planted it in her head that Sam died and a small part of her still believes that something bad is going to happen to Sam.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	13. You Left

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This story is starting to wrap up - I think there are going to be two more chapters and an epilogue.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Sam entered the room, he realized right away that something was wrong. He made his way over to the bed and touched Tommy's shoulder. Tommy looked at him and mouthed "you left".

Remorse flooded Sam. When he left the room, he had not known what to expect but he thought it was a ploy to lure him out to kill Andy. He should have just asked the nurse to have the person call him. Andy was still shaken by yesterday's events and he should not have left her alone. "Andy" he said softly.

Andy pulled away from her father, tears still streaming down her cheeks. As soon as she relaxed her grip, Tommy stood up and let Sam slide into his place.

Sam pulled Andy into his arms. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" he whispered. He kept whispering this as he rubbed her back gently.

It took a few minutes but Andy eventually calmed down enough to stop crying. Sam turned to Tommy to thank him and saw Tommy had his jacket on. "You're leaving?" he asked.

Tommy glanced at his daughter and future son-in-law. "After yesterday and today, I think I'd better go to that meeting tonight." He went to the other side of the bed and kissed Andy's forehead.

Tommy was pulling away when Andy grabbed his hand. "Dad, call my – no, call Sam's cell when you get home, please."

Tommy chuckled. "Always worried about everyone else. Will do, kiddo, will do." He left the room.

After he left, Sam turned to Andy. "You're fighting sleep."

Andy groaned. "I feel like all I've been doing is sleeping."

"Andy, please."

Andy sighed and patted the bed. "Only if you come here."

Sam grinned and gently slid his arm under Andy. She curled into him and he used the controls to lower the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes and he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Sam?"

Obviously he thought wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

Sam sighed. "Andy. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left."

He was about to say more when there was another knock on the door. Before they could say "come in" the door started to open.

Sam grabbed his gun and positioned himself so that he was totally shielding Andy.

"Relax Sam." Frank Best and Noelle Williams walked into the room.

Sam switched the safety back on the gun and slipped out of the bed.

Frank walked over to Andy. "How are you feeling?"

Andy looked up at him sleepily. "Tired." She yawned.

Sam smirked. "That's what happens when you fight sleep."

Frank and Noelle exchanged smiles as they watched Sam and Andy banter with each other. Sam had been through a lot in his life and he deserved happiness. He seemed to find it within Andy.

Frank cleared his throat. "We won't keep you long. I just came to get the gun. There is only one person of interest, all of Readago's other correspondents are sitting in jail cells and there was no mention of Andy or Tommy in their letters."

As Sam handed over the gun, Noelle moved closer to Andy. "Readago smashed your cell phone but the technical department managed to get most of your contacts and other information off of it. Here is a new cell phone with everything they stripped from your old one."

Andy took the cell phone. "Seventy missed calls?" If she had to guess, most of them were probably from Dov and Traci (since Sam was with her).

Sam moved to her and plucked the phone out of her hands. "Later. Right now you need to sleep."

He walked Frank and Noelle to the door. Frank told him to get Andy's statement in the morning.

Sam nodded. He knew that if Traci came in the morning, Andy was probably going to want some alone time with Traci. As long as he got her statement before then, he could swing by the station with her statement then. At least he knew pretty much what happened thanks to her revelation earlier in the day when he hadn't wanted to propose to her in a hospital bed.

When the door closed behind Frank and Noelle, Sam looked at Andy. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I know that you are fighting sleep. Your body needs to heal so you need to sleep." He climbed back into the bed and pulled her close, careful of her wounds, and kissed her forehead. He touched her back and began lazily drawing patterns, knowing this would help her sleep.

Within minutes, Andy was asleep. Sam stayed in the same position for a few more minutes. When he was positive that she would not wake up, he slipped out from under her. It was too early for him to sleep.

He went to the corner of the room where he left his bag. He slipped into the bathroom to change out of his uniform into his signature jeans and t-shirt. When he returned, Andy was still asleep.

In one corner of the room was a table with a few chairs. Sam angled the TV so he could sit at the table. He scrolled through the channels and settled on a hockey game. He was pretty sure it was a rerun but he didn't care.

* * *

He had been watching for maybe ten minutes when there was a tentative knock on the door. _What now?_ he thought to himself. Not many people knew which room Andy was in.

He walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see the two people on the other side. "Detective Islough, Emily, this is a surprise. Come in." He moved to allow them to enter and then closed the door.

Their visit was short. Detective Islough just wanted to check on Andy and Emily just wanted to thank the two of them for saving her from Anton Hill.

When they left, Sam suddenly felt exhausted. He crawled in next to Andy. Even asleep, she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

A.N. Next up - people come visiting


	14. Visitors

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This chapter is longer than most of the other chapters because I am trying to wrap this story up. I think there is one more chapter plus the epilogue.

* * *

The night was not without casualties. Andy woke twice from nightmares. Both times Sam woke her and told her to tell him about her dreams. Andy sobbed in his arms (he was glad he had not removed the bandage from her cheek) but told him about her nightmares. Both times they were about waking up to find out Readago had killed Sam.

* * *

Sam woke in the morning to light hitting his face. He slipped out from under Andy and closed the shades. She needed her sleep, especially after her two crying bouts last night.

He turned on his cell phone and checked his messages. Tommy had called to let them know that he got home safely. Zoe had called twice to check on Andy. Everyone else seemed to heed Frank's message not to bother Andy (and, by default, Sam).

By the time he finished checking messages, Andy was awake. Sam sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair away from her face. Andy smiled sleepily. "Sam?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday." She touched her cheek. "Can you take off the bandage? The doctor said I could leave it open."

Sam gently pulled the bandage off. He winced when she whimpered but continued taking the bandage off. When it was off, Sam saw her relax. "What's wrong?"

Andy shrugged. "It's itchy."

Sam stood and kissed her forehead. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "Drink! You have to stay hydrated. If you show them you can drink, they can take the IV out."

Andy drained the glass. When she finished, she looked at Sam. "Are people going to come today?"

Sam nodded. "I'm assuming so."

Andy pulled his hand and he sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "When they come, can you go home?"

Sam hid his surprise. _Why did she want him to go home?_ "Sure sweetheart."

Andy smiled. "Good. I want normal clothes." She was feeling better today. She knew that Sam was not going to leave her and Readago was in jail. He could never reach her man.

Sam smiled. Now he understood her question. She didn't want him to leave but she wanted clean clothes. "Did you take them out of the washing machine?"

Andy's thoughts drifted back. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she realized she had no clean shirts. She nodded and shifted the conversation to other topics, such as when Sam thought she was going to be allowed to go home.

* * *

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Sam called "come in" and Traci entered the room. Sam kissed Andy again and murmured "I'll leave you two ladies." Inwardly, he cursed at himself for not getting Andy's statement because it meant he would have to get it and then leave her to deliver it to Frank.

Sam's first stop was the station. He went into Frank's office. Frank was not surprised when Sam asked for extended leave. He knew that Andy's well-being was more important to Sam than the job.

Sam's second stop was his house. He emptied the dryer and folded some of the laundry. He then took the folded laundry and placed it into a small bag. Mission accomplished, he changed his clothes and threw them and his two uniforms into the washing machine before jumping into the shower.

He left the house after moving the clothes in the washing machine to the dryer and starting the dryer.

* * *

When he returned to the hospital, Tommy was sitting with Andy. When she saw Sam, her eyes lit up. "You missed everyone."

"Who is 'everyone'?"

Andy held up a finger and starting ticking off names. "Traci, Dov, Chris, Gail, Oliver, Noelle, Frank, Emily, Zach, and a few others from the station. Noelle took my statement."

"Zoe come by yet?"

A voice behind him answered "nope!"

Sam spun. "Zoe. How are you? How are the girls?"

Zoe and Andy both smiled. Sam had a soft spot for Oliver's girls and Sam and Andy ended up spending many of their weekends off at the Shaw household. "They're good. They wanted to come with me today but I told them no. They made you cards." She rummaged through her purse and found the cards as she told Andy "I would have come yesterday but Oliver told me not to."

Zoe and Tommy stayed for a while but eventually they left, giving Sam and Andy some quiet time before the second wave of visitors (because most of the people who had come promised to come back).

Andy looked at Sam when they were finally alone. "I'm a little surprised Jerry didn't show up."

Sam sighed. "I'm not. Andy, things could have gone very differently. He is at fault for making you go. Frank told me there is an IA investigation."

"But…"

Sam put his finger on her lips. "Whether we want it or not, he is going to be investigated and probably suspended for a few weeks. We can push for more but I told Frank that I didn't think you were going to want to." He saw her open her mouth. "Don't feel bad. He'll be back at work and hopefully he learned his lesson about listening when he is given an order."

Andy sighed. She did feel bad but there was no use arguing.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. People were in and out all day to visit her. Since it had been on the news, she even had some old friends from high school come to visit.

Finally, visiting hours were over. Doctor Blaque looked in on them. "How are you feeling?"

Andy looked at him and smiled. "Much better. How much longer does the IV have to stay in?"

Dr. Blaque looked down at her charts. "I see you've been asking for pills today instead of the drip. I can take out the IV now."

Andy nodded. As soon as the IV was out she asked her next question. "When can I go home?"

Dr. Blaque laughed. "Maybe tomorrow, we will see. You are eager to go home and in this wing, we are always eager for our patients to leave because they are better. We will discuss it tomorrow morning. Have a good night." He left the room.

Andy's face was glowing. "Did you hear that? I might be able to go home tomorrow!"

Sam grinned. Andy's excitement was contagious. "I know. But right now, you need to try to sleep."

* * *

That night, Sam was again woken by Andy's nightmares. This time, however, he knew something more was wrong. When he touched her forehead, he realized she was burning up. She didn't recognize him right away as she screamed for him.

As soon as Sam was sure that she recognized him, he flipped on the bedside lamp and hit the call button. He knew that fever was not a good sign.

It turned out that the cut on Andy's leg got infected. With the correct medicine, Andy was soon out and her body was fighting the infection. The doctor assured Sam that Andy was going to be fine but Sam did not get any more sleep that night.

* * *

When Andy woke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the dark circles under Sam's eyes. "What happened?"

Sam quickly told her about the previous night's events, not surprised that she did not remember anything.

When Sam got up to get water for Andy, Andy grabbed her cell phone and quickly sent a text.

An hour later, Zoe Shaw entered the room with her youngest daughter. Sam looked up, surprised. Andy touched his shoulder. "Sam, go home and get some sleep. Zoe will stay with me." Sam started to protest. Andy hated it but she began to pout, knowing that it would convince Sam. "For my sake, please."

Sam sighed and kissed her before going home. Surprisingly, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and woke up a few hours later refreshed.

Sam returned to the hospital and thanked the two conspirators before sending Zoe home.

That night Andy slept through the night. Sam watched her for a while (since he had a long nap) but eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

A.N. Reviews make my day so please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Going Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This is a short chapter to wrap things up and the epilogue is in the editing process.

A.N. 2 - I normally don't answer reviews here but dcj pointed out something that I forgot in the last chapter: at some point Jerry does text Sam to apologize and everything between them is good - Sam just reminds Jerry to _listen_ when he is given orders.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sam woke up with Andy in his arms and her head on his chest. She was still asleep and he just sat for a few minutes looking at her. So much had happened in the past few days. He thought he lost her, he could have lost her.

Andy's eyes flickered open and she looked up to meet his eyes. "See something you like officer?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Sam smiled. "I love you."

Andy smiled. "Slide down a little so I can kiss you." She still had to take it easy.

Sam complied and kissed her. When he broke away, he looked at her. "Excited?"

"Are you kidding? Of course. If I never have to be in this bed again it will be too soon. I'm so happy that the doctor said I can go home."

"You promised you would take it easy. You also promised to let me help you."

Andy nodded. "I will. I promise! Just get me out of here." As she finished speaking, a nurse walked in with her discharge papers.

Sam slipped out from under her and headed to the bathroom to change. When he walked out he looked at Andy. She was finishing up with the papers. "I'm going to get the truck and pull it around. I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her and helped her stand so she could change into normal clothes.

* * *

Minutes later, he was lifting her from a wheelchair into the truck. He kissed her cheek before closing the door.

He climbed into the driver's seat and glanced at her. She was buckled and practically bouncing up and down. He grinned. "Someone's excited."

Andy smiled. "I can't wait to go home and sleep in our bed. I really hate hospitals."

"Don't we all" he chuckled as he pulled out. They were on the road for a few minutes before he glanced at her. "Listen, I have an idea."

Andy smirked. "Uhoh! Sam's thinking."

Sam stuck his tongue out at her. "You were injured on the job so you are on paid leave. I have a lot of vacation time."

Andy wondered where this conversation was going. "So…"

"So, I spoke to your doctor yesterday. If all goes as planned, he said you should be clear to travel after your appointment in three days. As long as you take it easy."

Andy started to see his line of thought. "Where are we going?"

Sam pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. "My mother and sister really want to meet you and my mother wants the chance to pamper her future daughter-in-law. She wanted to come to Toronto after I told her we were engaged but I told her not to. She was even more upset when she found out you were injured on the job and I still told her not to come. How would you feel about spending some time in St. Catharines?"

Andy glanced at him. She did want to meet his parents as well as his sister and her family. "Okay." She leaned over and kissed him. "I can't wait to meet them." Staying by his sister or his parents would also give Sam a little more freedom. She worried about him. He was pretty much always by her side since she was injured, except for when she practically kicked him out. It was partially her fault, the first day she lived in fear that he would die and it caused him to try to be with her every second, not considering his own needs.

Sam grinned and came around the side of the car to carry her into the house, directly up to their bed.

* * *

A.N. The epilogue should be posted soon (hopefully tomorrow) - I'm almost finished! Reviews make my day so please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story, especially sloancharity, SMchick, and dcj, your reviews/alerts/favorites were really appreciated.

This takes place in the future...

* * *

Andy was lying in the bed, one hand firmly clasping her husband's hand. As pain radiated through her body, she squeezed.

When the pain subsided, she relaxed her grip on his hand and looked at him. The depth of concern that she saw in his eyes as he watched her filled her with intense love.

Sam saw that she was watching him and gave her his dimpled smile as he stroked her cheek gently. "You okay love?"

Andy gave him a look. "I told you that I never wanted to be in this bed again. Do you think I'm okay?"

Sam leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, you did say that but this is different."

Andy glared at him and was about to retort when the door flew open. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a beast."

Sam chuckled as the woman who walked in settled herself on Andy's other side. "You know, I never realized until today that although you never curse, you somehow manage to find words that start with the same letter and have the same amount of letters as the curse word a person would normally use in the situation."

"Sammy…"

Sam smirked. "You know I'm right."

He was about to say more when Andy grabbed both of their hands as another pain shot through her body. When the pain passed, Andy looked at both of them. "I'm not refereeing another Swarek sibling feud. You two can battle out this issue at some other time."

Sarah smiled softly. "You married a smart one Sammy."

"I know." Sam leaned in and kissed Andy's forehead. "How are you really feeling?"

Andy looked at him. "Ready to get this baby out of me." She loved how he asked her if she was okay or how she was feeling after every contraction. She hoped Sarah would stop it though, when the contractions got closer together, she had a feeling his questions would start to annoy her.

Sarah chuckled. "I think I said the same thing. By the way Sammy, Mom is quite miffed at you right now."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Sam didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but he told Mom that you were not due for another two weeks."

"I wasn't. The baby decided that he or she wanted to come into this world earlier than planned."

Sarah grimaced. "Mom's in Florida visiting a friend. She's working on pushing up her return ticket to today in Toronto instead of three days from now in St. Catharines. You do know that she plans on moving in to help you."

Andy waited for the next contraction to pass before answering. "She asked me and I told her I could use the help. My Dad won't be that big of a help and St. Catharines is only an hour away so if she needs to go home, it is not such a long ride."

Sarah smiled. "True. But you know that she is not going to leave until you kick her out."

It was Sam's turn to smile. "Not going to happen. You are going to call her first, begging for her to come back."

Sarah was about to answer when Andy grabbed their hands again and screamed as another contraction ripped through her body. "They are getting closer."

A knock sounded on the door and the doctor entered. She quickly examined Andy. "You are nine centimeters. Almost there."

Andy's response was a groan.

* * *

An hour and a half later it was over. In her arms lay a beautiful baby boy. Sarah slipped out of the room to call the family and give Sam and Andy some alone time with their son before the hoards of visitors arrived.

Andy could not tear her gaze from the sleeping figure in her arms. Sam sat next to her on the bed, with his arm around her. She knew that his gaze was on their son as well.

Finally she spoke, breaking the silence. "The baby needs a name Sam."

Sam nodded and lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. "Remember the night after I told you that you had a lion's heart?"

Andy nodded; light in her eyes. They had discussed possible names for girls and boys since they did not want to know the sex of the baby but they had not settled on a name. She saw where he was going.

"You told me when we left Marie's house after fixing her sink that you wanted to name your son after Benny. What do you think of the name Benjamin Swarek?"

Andy had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I forgot that conversation until now. Thank you Sam."

Sam kissed her forehead gently. "Anytime sweetheart. Now rest."

He took their son from Andy's arms. Slowly, Andy's eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. Sam held his son, rocking him gently, thinking about how lucky he was. Andy had almost died a little under two years ago and now, here they were, married and welcoming their son into the world.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
